Return of the Valorum
by YodasYoungling
Summary: Sol Valorum has lived with the shame of her grandfather's step down from chancellorship her entire life. With the help of some old Naboo friends and the love of one particular Jedi, she may just change the course of the New Republic and create a legacy of great importance.
1. Chapter 1

Sol Valorum was, for perhaps the first time in her life, alone. Her father wasn't there to whine about his wasted potential, her mother wasn't there to moan about the disappointment of her brother, and the multitudes of political advisors employed by the House Valorum weren't there to dissect every step she made or word she uttered. Of course, the latter group would probably find her soon enough.

All thousand repulsorpods of the Grand Convocation Chamber were empty except one, the seat belonging to the delegation from Coruscant. Sol, sitting alone in the pod, ran her fingers over the names of Coruscanti senators from the past 25,000 years engraved on the side of the pod and was unsurprised at the number of times her surname appeared.

As her fingers grazed the words "Finis Valorum," her heart started pounding again. Forty years. It had been forty years since the vote of no confidence that had kicked her grandfather out of the Chancellor's seat and her family out of the high-class social circles of their home planet.

Now here she was. Stressing out over vote counts in the Senate Chamber just like her grandfather probably had done a thousand times. This vote, however, was her own election, and the Chamber was no longer in Coruscant, but instead Chandrilla.

The second term of the New Senate was about to begin. Not only was it the day all seats would be filled, but the new location of the Capital would be determined as well. Sol couldn't even decide which campaign was more important to her: Valorum for Coruscant or Coruscant for Capital.

Two victories. That was all she would need to bring respect back to her family. A Valorum back in the Senate and the Capital once again only two blocks down from their mansion, and it would all be decided in two minutes.

The giant doors of the Chamber opened and the bustling noises of Hannah City flooded the silence Sol had been so desperately enjoying for those sweet few minutes. Rolling her eyes, she glanced down at the floor to see who had just come in.

A stab of anger burst through Sol's mind as she saw the elaborate headdress, white makeup, and familiar face of a young Naboo monarch. After a few seconds to cool off, Sol was no longer bothered by the presence of Queen Pooja Askansa (née Naberrie). After all, the ruler was the little sister of her best friend. Something about the striking resemblance Askansa held to her late aunt, however, brought the words "vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum" to the front of Sol's mind.

"SOL!" Askansa screamed to the top of the chamber where Sol was still perched. "Rafi just finished counting the votes! He's pretty sure he got enough senators to vote for Coruscant! The Capital is headed back!"

Relief washed over Sol quickly followed by gratitude for her senator friends. Senator Ryoo Naberrie was one of Sol's best friends. Her husband, Senator Rafi Knight, was also, and this relationship was probably more beneficial.

Rafi grew up on Jakku but moved quickly to the Core and established a successful trade business. Unable to settle, he travelled from planet to planet negotiating with monarchs and senators. When the Battle of Jakku erupted, he left his success behind to go lead the fight against the Empire on his home planet. As the only member of the New Republic's army that actually knew the terrain of the planet, he became a hugely important general. Years later, when Jakku was given a seat in the New Republic's Galactic Senate, it seemed only fitting to hand the seat to Rafi. His wife was elected Senator of Naboo and they were expecting, so he figured it might be alright to settle down into a stable job.

Now, with the connections the Knight family had made through trade, military, and government, the two senators — some of the youngest to hold the position — had whipped enough votes to move the Republic back to Coruscant. A move they believed would stabilize it, and of course it helped that it would also make their friend happy.

Her head in her hands almost crying with happiness, Sol barely noticed as Askansa tugged on her arm. "Come with me!" the younger was urging. "You have to be outside with all of us when they call the election."

Sol knew she was following Askansa but couldn't even fathom how her legs were moving to do so. Paralyzed by her recent elation and pending trepidation, she didn't even hear the newscaster on the loudspeakers call her name among the list of new senators.

It wasn't until she stepped outside the doors into Hanna City Square and saw Ryoo and Rafi beaming in front of a giant hologram reading "Senator Sol Valorum" that she realized she had won.

It had been forty years. A Valorum was back in the Senate.


	2. Chapter 2

"To Sol!"

"To Coruscant!"

"To a new Golden Age of the Republic!"  
Rafi and Ryoo took turns toasting their dear friend, screaming over the crowd. And what a crowd it was. The Valorum mansion hadn't been this full in all the time Sol could remember. Champagne fountains were flowing, tuxedos and ball gowns twirled about to the music, and dignitaries of all species chatted with one another, enjoying a night of frivolity before their work would begin again the next day.

Sol sat back in her chair to glance at all those who had come out to celebrate her. On the balcony, her parents looked actually happy. She was pretty sure she hadn't seen Sara and Finis II smile since before her brother ran off to learn how to fly every machine he could get his hands on. In the far corner were the Damerons — Kes, Bey, and what looked like an infant son — who would surely soon be coming to her with some new business venture that they needed government approval for. By the door and clearly staying out of sight was the famed General of the old Rebel Alliance herself, ex-Princess Leia Organa.

At the sight of this last distinguished guest, Sol rolled her eyes. Her mother, hailing originally from Alderaan, touted all the Organas as royalty, long after Leia had shed her former title. General Organa was not the only guest in the room clearly invited by her parents. Sol could hardly name a third of the people present at "her" party. Oh well, sighed Sol to herself, I guess politics means getting to know these people anyways.

As if on cue, Kes Dameron tapped her shoulder. "Senator, I'm so sorry to interrupt you during the gallantry of an event such as this, but I have an idea a politician as yourself may be interested in."

"Hello, Kes." Sol struggled to keep the slight annoyance out of her voice, "I'm not a Senator quite yet so please drop the title. What is it you're looking to do?"

"Ok, I'll get right into it. We — me and Bey here — were thinking that after the war with the Empire and all, the New Republic is seriously lacking in some easy precautionary measures."

"Like for an army!" chimed in Bey.

"Yes, yes, exactly for an army. Not that we're saying we should ever need one again…"

"We do have full confidence in the New Republic to keep that from happening."

"But even still we think it would be important for kids to learn to fly! I mean, Bey was a pilot for the alliance, and I still wish I was better in a cockpit. And we were talking to Gerrick yesterday and he said—"

"Wait." Sol interjected with a harsh whisper, "Gerrick? Gerrick Valorum? emMy /emGerrick Valorum?"

"Yes! I mean, that's why we're coming to you! We figured being his sister and all that you'd spoken about it already."

"I'm afraid I must admit we have not spoken about anything in years, so I must inform you I'm in the dark about whatever your proposal is."

Kes and Bey shifted uncomfortably, clearly unaware that Gerrick had not spoken to any of the Valorums since he left and took to the skies. Bey plucked up the courage to speak again. "We think it would be a good idea to start a piloting school."

"We'd fund it completely!"

"And we already have a pilot who can head it! Er—Gerrick we mean."

"Our son here, Poe, he could be one of the first pupils! We'll start them as younglings, just like the Jedi used to do."

"We know you were assigned to the Armed Services committee, and after your successes in the past election you'll have a ton of influence!"

"Just bring it up when you meet as committees tomorrow."

"It's so important to the future of the Republic, Sol." Bey's use of her first name clarified to Sol just how personally the Damerons were connected to the idea. And Sol had to agree it was a great idea. If pilots were trained in a more confined setting, there would always be forces at the ready to assist Jedi if any dark uprising came to fruition again. And it helped that a flying school would tie Gerrick down to one location.

"I mean if you can fund it, alright!" Sol exclaimed. "I'll propose it tomorrow. My first bill as a senator."

The Damerons screamed with delight as they embraced the new politician. She broke from their hug to kneel down, face-to-face with the young son.

"And you, Poe." she said in a motherly tone, "You make me proud and become one of the best pilots we've ever seen." The infant nodded and smiled, clearly with no idea of what was going on.

"SOOOOOOOL," a clearly belligerent Rafi ran up to the small group. "Enough talking, let's DANCE."

Ryoo was close behind, "Or you can keep talking, Sol, this is your night."

"No, no, Ry come on! She's gotta come dance with us."

"We'll go and maybe she'll join us later, ok?" With a wink Ryoo pulled Rafi away, and seconds later he had only eyes for his wife.

"Nice to see a young couple so elated at the idea of a 'new Golden Age' isn't it?" Sol whipped around to see who owned the voice in her ear. Stunned, she found herself staring right at Leia Organa.

"I'm so embarrassed, your Highness. Please don't think their toast indicates that I believe my election to be so important."

"Oh drop the 'your Highness.' After years fighting for the forces, I find General to be a much more honorable title. You can call me Leia, though."

Sol blushed at the famed woman's humility and couldn't think of anything else to say, much less could she see herself ever actually calling her "Leia". Luckily, the General talked first. "So what's the story on those two friends of yours? I can't help but think the girl looks familiar."

Sol beamed at the chance to talk about her friends, "Rafi and Ryoo Knight! Great senators and even greater people. Rafi's from Jakku but has lived all over, and Ryoo is from Naboo. They've got a great little boy, named after his dad I think, Darred—"

"Darred Naberrie?" Leia looked shocked.

"Yes! Ry was born Ryoo Naberrie. How'd you know?"

"Oh, I've met that family before. You know Alderaan and Naboo are very close. And they've had a couple queens in that family, am I correct?"

"Yes, yes you are! Would you like me to call her over? Introduce you?"

"Oh that's quite alright I wouldn't want to interrupt their dancing. I will catch her later though, don't you worry. Go, enjoy yourself. I won't hold you up much longer."

Sol nodded and turned away. She waded through the crowd and hours of "congratulations"s and "thank you so much"s passed by without her much noticing. At one point, she spotted the General and Ryoo huddled together speaking very fervently. She danced a little with Rafi, and handled her parents when they finally found something to complain about — this time, her lack of a date.

Just as she settled down to a quiet table, she was interrupted again, but by a familiar face.

"Hey Ryoo! God, it's nice to see you. This night has been so exhausting please tell me you have some interesting stories…" she trailed off at the shocked look on her best friend's face.

"Actually I do, Sol. I just spoke for a while with Leia—"

"Oh she's just Leia to you? You must've gotten pretty close."

"We did, Sol! It was wild! Do you remember my aunt? Aunt Padmé? The Amidala."

"Well 'course I do. Died right before the Empire began right? Great Senator, I heard she was a loyalist."

"Yes, yes that's the one. But what you wouldn't have heard — Lord, what I didn't even know — is that apparently she was married to a Jedi!"

"No way. I thought they didn't even date! How did Leia even know?"

"Well…that's where the story gets kind of weird. Leia and her brother don't really talk about their family much because it's not exactly the most stand-up past ever. Please promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you? I mean even some really high names in the Alliance didn't know this?"

"Uh ya sure. I mean, of course Ry, of course."

"Their dad was a Jedi."

"What is with all these Jedi breaking their code?" Sol couldn't help but burst out, even though the story clearly wasn't over. She felt like they were just gossiping about the misdeeds of various Force-wielders.

"Sol. It was the same Jedi. We're cousins!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes! But please remember don't tell. If people knew Luke was born of a Jedi who broke the code, he'd lose all credibility to start training new ones."

"Ry, don't worry! I told you I wouldn't tell."

"There he is now!"

"Huh?" Sol couldn't believe her friend had strayed from the topic they had been discussing.

"Luke! He came! Leia said he might; he wanted to meet me and Rafi. I guess they don't have much family besides each other."Ryoo ran off and Sol's eyes followed her across the room and up to the sandy hair and startlingly blue eyes of the great Luke Skywalker.


End file.
